1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems for alerting a user when an intruder opens a door of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle security harness system for alerting a user when an intruder opens a door of a vehicle, such as a semi-tractor, by causing an air horn of the vehicle to sound when a door of the vehicle is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security systems for alerting a user when an intruder opens a door of a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, security systems for alerting a user when an intruder opens a door of a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,573 by Green; U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,605 by McKenney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,521 by Finnegan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,436 by Davidge; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,181 by Stubbings; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,361 by Stuart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle security harness system. The inventive device includes a center ring with a pair of door straps and a cable strap coupled thereto and outwardly extending therefrom. The ends of the door straps and the cable strap opposite the center ring each have a fastener coupled thereto.
In these respects, the vehicle security harness system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user when an intruder opens a door of a vehicle, such as a semi-tractor, by causing an air horn of the vehicle to sound when a door of the vehicle is opened.